Drabble
by likeanybodycares
Summary: THings get milder between Tyrion and Sansa


Drabble

**(Disclaimer: I don't own A song of Ice and Fire, GRRM does.)**

(A slightly different conversation between Tyrion and Sansa as in the episode 1 of Season 4)

**SANSA**

Her handmaidens had started to serve her food; she noticed but couldn't care anymore. She had now truly lost her everything because of this war; because of Joffrey, because of Queen Cersei, because of the Lannisters. First her father, her honorable father, executed for treason whom she had begged for mercy. Then her little brothers who were killed by someone her family raised as their own. Then as soon as she thought she would at least escape this cage she was tied to it forever by marriage, to a Lannister. This all was bearable because there was hope, hope that her brother would win the war, take her home back and punish the enemies. But now, even that last glimmer of hope was gone, and what remained was her, alone.

Then her handmaiden offered her pigeon pie, but she wasn't hungry. She thought she had lost hunger forever. They also offered her Lemon cakes which used to be her favorite, but now they meant nothing. Shae was trying to convince her to eat, she was a bit different from everyone and perhaps this was why she trusted her. But Shae didn't understand her loss, her sadness. Nobody could do that, in this place.

Then she saw her husband walking towards her, and she instantly wished if he won't come to her. She didn't hate him particularly, not for his height, or walk, or the fact that he was her husband she had never wished. But he was a Lannister. And the last thing she wanted was to talk to a Lannister now, or forever.

As he reached the table Shae said to him that I was not eating." My Lady you need to eat something", he said then; his voice calming and good natured. But she was to bitter to eat, yet more to oblige to him. "I don't need to eat", she replied curtly. She knew she should try to be polite as he could harm her, but what harm could really come to her now. He then asked the handmaidens to leave them. She wondered if talking to him alone would be better, or worse, then decided she didn't care. Shae took a little longer to leave, perhaps glaring at her husband, saying that she needed to eat. Strange was this woman, Shae. Her husband now put his hand over her hand and said " I can't let you starve, I swore to protect you." _Like it mattered at all, she thought._ She withdrew her hand, then, realizing his touch was still uncomfortable. But he wasn't annoyed by her isolation. He was patient till the end, she thought for a moment. He then spoke " I am your husband, let me help you". But how, she thought. If he couldn't even stop her family's murder, how he could help her now and asked him the same. He replied "I don't know but I can try." She sensed honesty in his voice and decided to let her anger out a bit in front of him. She said "I lie in the canopy thinking about how they died." He replied "I could get you essence of nightshade to help you sleep." But it wasn't just about sleeping, he didn't understand, so she continued "Did you know what they did to my brother?" She saw his face turn a bit grim but she ignored it and continued "How they sewed his direwolf's head into his body. And her mother; they said her throat was cut to the bone and she was thrown into the river." She felt her eyes wet and her heart aching, as if freshly wounded again. Then her tears couldn't stop and stared flowing down the cheek. "What happened to your family was a great crime." He said, and continued "I didn't know your brother. He seemed like a good man but I didn't know him. Your mother, on the other hand, I admired her. She tried to have me executed, but I admired her". With a grin, he continued "She was a strong woman, and fierce when it came to protect her children." She wondered if he really meant all this or was just saying to make her feel better. But why, she wondered. Maybe he was just being kind. Yes, kind he was, for a Lannister, or actually in general. He seemed to pause for a second to gather his thoughts for a second, and said "I saved her life once." She looked at him. His expression looked simple, which was rare but she still couldn't tell if he was lying or not. But why he would lie, except he was a Lannister, and they are all liars, she thought. But again, maybe he was different. He watched her for a moment, and then continued "When your mother took me a prisoner in suspect of a failed assassination on your brother Bran, she was travelling to the Vale with me, where your aunt is the Lady. On the way we were attacked by some tribesmen, chaos was induced. I hid behind a rock and saw that one of them was about to attack her with his axe, just near me. He ignored me for all my luck and I hit him on the knee with a shield lying nearby, and continued to hit him while he fell and then he died." He paused, and she wondered if this story was all made up and if not why he was telling her this. Maybe to convince her on producing an heir, for which she knew he was greatly pressured upon by her father. She looked at him; he looked reminiscent and a bit happy. Maybe killing a man gave him happiness too. The he spoke "Your mother, was unwavered however, and continued on her journey towards justice." She wondered if he was trying to point out that her family have been unkind to him, and still he was kind, maybe to enhance his kindness. He looked as if he read her thoughts this time, and said "Your mother still wanted to have me punished, because she thought I had attacked her child, and I could not be left unpunished, for the sake of her children. And that is my point, my lady; she wanted the safety of her children more than her own life. And she would have wanted you to continue in your life." He concluded, and offered her a lemon cake. She looked him in the eye and saw innocence, which she couldn't ignore. She wanted to ignore him, ignore his offering and everything, but perhaps she couldn't. Not this time.


End file.
